Forum:Featured Character/Archive/September 2010
for September 2010 Didi Martinez-Hernandez *'Info': Created by Randompnfnerd. Support #Didi is awsome firesidegirl10 #Not sure who she is, but her name sounds cute. :)P&I4EVAH! 20:18, August 3, 2010 (UTC) #But of course! [[User:American che|'American che']]{ti-am dat beep} 18:45, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Oppose #I have to admit I'm getting kind of tired of all these girl characters who are good friends with Isabella, look like Isabella, and have a crush on Ferb. I mean there seems to be a lot of them on this site. -Heinz84 ##*glares at Heinz84* Other than her clothes, does she really look like Isabella???? *Glare* Sunshine Power 'Nang nang nang nang.... 20:50, August 21, 2010 (UTC) ##Exactly what I said, this is no reason to oppose. [[User:American che|'American che]]{why did i make fire-breathing butterflies?!} 02:03, August 22, 2010 (UTC) ##Yeahz, like, what did he expect us to do? Delete those characters? Sunshine Power 'Nang nang nang nang.... 02:06, August 22, 2010 (UTC) #I agree with Heinz. Just another Izzy clone. ##For your information, Didi is waaaay different than Isabella. Maybe if you actually read her page thoroughly, you would see the truth. Or is it because you despise me? 'I wuvv Double D!! 'Ya gotta problem with that?! 02:39, August 22, 2010 (UTC) ##I have nothing against you. Take a look at her picture. It's obviously just an edited pic of Izzy. It's like he said " girl characters who are good friends with Isabella, look like Isabella, and have a crush on Ferb." ##I know I edited the picture of Isabella! It's cuz at the time I had no way to upload pictures of my drawings to my computer! Plus, what do you want me to do about all the characters? Delete all of them? Plus, I was probably the first one to create a character like Didi!!! 'I wuvv Double D!! 'Ya gotta problem with that?! 02:48, August 22, 2010 (UTC) ##I don't say you have to delete themust saying I don't like them. It's my opinion so...respect it! ##I really don't find this as an excuse to oppose my character. It so...biased! You just hate characters like these, I respect that, but that's messed up! It's like being racist against a type of character. 'I wuvv Double D!! 'Ya gotta problem with that?! 02:55, August 22, 2010 (UTC) ##Okay, putting an end to World War III: We (me, Daisy, and anyone else whose character is supposedly "like Isabella") are entitled to our characters. Yeah, they may be edited from Isabella, but hey! Why complain? Because the only other girl kids on the show are the Fireside Girls, who aren't developed enough as characters to actually be friends with, so it's Isabella or lonerism! Furthermore these characters are nothing like Isabella if you actually took the time to read about who the character was, like Daisy said. TL;DR? Long story short: ''Get over it. [[User:American che|'''GIR]]{why did i make fire-breathing butterflies?!} 02:56, August 22, 2010 (UTC) ##Yeahz! Example (I want to get my anger out, Che) one: Daisy; would beat someone up if she got the chance, but is really sweet deeper inside. Example two: Didi; A HIPPIE (way different), who is ffrom Houston, doesn't speak Spanish, but speaks Japanese, likes Ferb, but has a knack of running into the wall. Example three: Amarine Anderson; very girly, not at all tough, (no offence Isabee30) You still convinced they're exactly like Isabella? I wuvv Double D!! 'Ya gotta problem with that?! 03:01, August 22, 2010 (UTC) ##Let it all out. I actually didn't tl;dr that. But seriously, this is like arguing over whether to paint a wall a shade lighter of one color or a shade darker, when it's barely noticable and a stupid thing to argue over. Let's just end this. [[User:American che|'GIR]]{why did i make fire-breathing butterflies?!} 03:06, August 22, 2010 (UTC) ##Yeah :) Another case straightened out by Che! I wuvv Double D!! 'Ya gotta problem with that?! 03:21, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Comments #If you guys liked Daisy Hernandez, then you'll LOVE her crazy adoptive sister, Diana "Didi" Martinez-Hernandez!!! '*sigh*, Ferby........ '{Oh crud, was I daydreaming out loud again?!} 15:07, August 2, 2010 (UTC) #@P&I4VA!: (gasp!) How can you not know who she is??? Click on the link!! 'I'm a Randomz Chick..... '''So deal with it! 12:58, August 4, 2010 (UTC) ''Result': 3 support, 2 oppose => not featured. Monty Syrup *'Info': Created by Kaky k 64. Support #Your character is totally grawesome! And did you draw all those pics of him!? If you did! You rock!:DGET ON THE TRIKE! LOL XD 02:15, August 9, 2010 (UTC) #Monty RULEZZZ!!!!!!!! Team Doofenshmirtz 16:10, August 13, 2010 (UTC) #Monty is awesome! No, BETTER! He's awesomistic, and afro-tastic!! LOL XD He's a cool character, and he's foreign :D I can already imagine his accent/voice......(Canadce laugh) Buttercup! '"You are such a dork, Dorkster!!" --Buttercup to Dexter 13:50, August 17, 2010 (UTC) #Monty is sweet! I definatly cast a vote for him :). -Heinz84 #Monty is amazing!!!!! He is so cool, and one of the most best characters drawn on here. I think the coolest part is his nationalty. :) #I don't think anyone shoud be agaisnt him. It would be a good episode for Phineas and Ferb because the episode would be somewhat educational! I think it would be nice to learn about something relistic! VOTE MONTY Singerbabexo 16:48, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Oppose # Comments #Can someone vote for my character? Please? #Ya, I drew him my self! I see you like it! #So far, there's a three way tie! #Oh, you're right! [[User:American che|'American che]]{finders!} 16:21, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Some one better vote for somebody or no one well win! (I think) #I think it'll just have extended voting time until someone wins. [[User:American che|'American che']]{finders!} 16:37, August 13, 2010 (UTC) #Can you vote for my character? #Man! I only have 2 votes and Didi has 3, I could lose! #You can always enter next month. [[User:American che|'American che']]{GUESS WHO MADE WAFFLES?!} 13:55, August 17, 2010 (UTC) #Oh, look, a three-way tie. Oh, look. Thanks for voteing for my character Singerbabexo ! #Congratz! It looks like you've won! :) (thumbs up) Buttercup! '''"You are such a dork, Dorkster!!" --Buttercup to Dexter 17:35, August 17, 2010 (UTC) #So, when is voting finished? #Seriously, when is voting finished? ''Result': 6 support, 0 oppose => featured. Bufio *'Info': Created by Mochlum. Support #He is an awesome character! AND he is not a lookalike of Isabella, but Buford instead? i am harry potter 01:04, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Oppose # Comments # ''Result: 1 support, 0 oppose => not featured.'' Honey Henson *'Info': Created by American che. Support #Intrudgero98 - Yeah! #Honey Henson is a sweet, happy girl, and reminds me of myself in a few ways, haha. A GOOD choice for the featured character! :) Disneygirl94 14:50, August 13, 2010 (UTC)DG #Honey is really nice and cute-looking. -Heinz84 Oppose # Comments # ''Result: 3 support, 0 oppose => not featured.'' Timmy Green *'Info': Created by Intrudgero98. Support # Oppose # Comments #Vote for Timmy! ''Result: 0 support, 0 oppose => not featured.'' Papa Chris *'Info': Created by Heinz84. Support # Oppose # Comments # ''Result: 0 support, 0 oppose => not featured.'' Penelope Augustinni *'Info': Created by Iloveferb22. Support # Oppose #There are too many spelling mistakes on there, other than that, she's pretty cool. But I'm going to nix this one in my choice for Featured Character. Sunshine Power '''Nang nang nang nang.... 01:52, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Comments #Thanks anyway :) I love Ferb s2 16:03, August 27, 2010 (UTC) ''Result': 0 support, 1 oppose => not featured. Cielo *'Info': Created by Phinebella. Support #Cielo is sassy, cool, a nerd for Star Wars, a little in your face, and creative. She also loves earning badges with her troop. She is also love lorn, a know-it-all, and a science wiz. She really is an unknown character who wants attention, so she really needs this award. Cielo: Please vote for me. Oppose Comments ''Result: 1 support, 0 oppose => not featured.''